finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shiva (Invocación)
Shiva (シヴァ, Shiva) es una invocación muy recurrente que por regla general toma la forma de una mujer azul. Su ataque Polvo de Diamante, algunas veces llamado Polvo Diamantino o Diamantina, hace daño elemental de hielo. Junto con Ifrit y Bahamut, es una de las invocaciones exclusivas que aparecen en toda la saga principal desde Final Fantasy III hasta Final Fantasy XIII (aunque en Final Fantasy XII aparece como una aeronave en lugar de como una invocación). También aparece en otras sagas y en secuelas con la característica de invocar, con la única excepción Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Perfil Biografía A pesar de que disfruta de apariciones regulares a través de la saga, Shiva, como la mayoría de las invocaciones, no han tenido nunca una historia de trasfondo significativa, siendo simplemente descrita como la "Reina de los Hielos." No obstante, tiene un amante llamado Shivar y una hija llamada Shivan en Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, sin embargo esta es la única aparición que ambos han tenido en toda la saga. En Final Fantasy XIII, Shiva tiene incluso una pareja de hermanas llamadas Nix y Styria. Shiva ocasionalmente ha sido monstrada como una de las invocaciones más "acogedoras", ya que sólo requiere que luches contra ella para obtenerla en pocos juegos de Final Fantasy, y no suele mostrar malas intenciones al hacerlo. Apariencia Física La característica física básica de Shiva es que es una mujer delgada con un pálido y largo cabello azul que evoca una imagen de hielo y frío. Esta imagen es reforzada más tarde en sus secuencias de invocación debido al añadido de vientos árticos, temperaturas heladas y grandes formaciones de cristales de hielo. A pesar del frío, Shiva no varía su ropa ya que sólo lleva la ropa suficiente para ocultar su pudor, junto con botas y otras piezas de estéticas de ropa. No lleva arma, esto implementa su ataque principal Polvo de diamante con gestos con el brazo y/o fuerza de voluntad. Más tarde en otros juegos de la saga se le permite a Shiva hacer ataques físicos en forma de patadas y puñetazos. Apariciones ''Final Fantasy III Esta es la primera introducción de Shiva como habilidad de invocación en Final Fantasy. Puede ser adquirida comprando la magia de invocación de Nv.2 llamada '''escarcha'. *'Catalepsia': lanza Morfeo a todos los enemigos *'Mirada gélida': hace daño de hielo a un enemigo *'Polvo de diamante': hace daño de hielo a todos los enemigos ''Final Fantasy IV Aparece como una invocación (o "call" en la primera versión Norteamericana) para Rydia tras unirse al grupo en el Inframundo. También se puede luchar con ella como jefe en la edición de ''Advance. ''Final Fantasy V :''Para la página de enemigo, vea Shiva (Final Fantasy V). El trabajo de Invocador tiene la habilidad de llamarla. Se obtiene en la torre detrás del Castillo Walse. Esta es la primera vez que Shiva apareció como un jefe y debe ser derrotada para poder obtenerla. Junto con sus tres Soldados de hielo, que también deben ser derrotados. ''Final Fantasy VI :''Ver Secuencias de invocación aquí :Para información del enemigo, ver: Shiva (Final Fantasy VI) Aparece como un Esper, el primer encuentro con los Replicantes es en los Laboratorios Magitec de Vector. Tras ser drenada de su poder, ella e Ifrit son eliminados por Kefka Palazzo y dispuestos en la tolva de residuos. Sabiendo el daño que tenían los dos Espers, Ifrit ataca al grupo. Shiva pronto siente el poder de Ramuh en ellos, y detiene el combate. Entonces otorgan sus habilidades a los Replicantes. Consume 27 de PM para invocarla, no se le puede bloquear, y te enseña los siguientes hechizos: *Hielo x10 *Hielo+ x5 *Lima x4 *Aspir x4 *Cura x3 ''Final Fantasy VII :''Ver Secuencias de invocación aquí La materia Shiva se obtiene de Priscilla en Junon después de que Cloud y compañía derrotaran al monstruo Bottomswell. Entonces puede ser asignada en un arma o armadura, y ser invocada en un combate. Esta es la primera vez que Shiva fue vista en 3D. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Shiva puede ser invocada en la batalla usando la Materia apropiada en este juego. Final Fantasy VIII :''Ver Secuencias de invocación aquí Disponible como una de los dos Guardianes de la Fuerza asignados al protagonista Squall Leonhart al principio de la historia. De acuerdo con el Sistema de Enlaces de Final Fantasy VIII, los G.F.s pueden ser asignados libremente a cualquier miembro del grupo. Si Squall intenta salir del Jardín de Balamb antes de acceder al panel de navegación en su escritorio, Quistis te dará a Shiva y a Quetzal antes de salir al mapamundi. Las habilidades aprendidas por Shiva listadas a continuación: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''Ver Secuencias de Invocación aquí Shiva es un Eidolon que solamente puede ser invocado por la Princesa Garnet. El Ópalo es la joya con la que se le puede enseñar Shiva y su ataque Polvo diamantino. Conforme a las notas dejadas en el Muro de Invocación en Madain Sari, Shiva fue la que se descubrió en primer lugar por los invocadores en la forma de una niña pequeña. Como los años pasaron ella creció y tomó la apariencia familiar y adulta que tiene. Tetra Master ''Final Fantasy X :''Ver Secuencia de Invocación y Turbo aquí ]] La manifestación del Eón Shiva en este juego es el resultado de imágenes de sueño provisto por los Oradores (el espíritu de una persona muerta). Las invocaciones en ''Final Fantasy X están por primera vez en la saga bajo el control del jugador, y reemplaza a los miembros del grupo cuando son llamados a la batalla. Los Eones poseen un número amplio de nuevos ataques únicos junto a la habilidad de ataque y el uso de habilidades de magia, y también puede realizar su ataque tradicional y principal mediante el sistema de Turbo. de Shiva]] Shiva se consigue en el Templo de Macalania y puede ser usada en la batalla contra Seymour siempre y cuando sea llamada por el jugador. Cuando Lulu recibe y carga su Arma de los 7 astros, Caballero Cebolla, Shiva tendrá la posibilidad de romper el límite de daño de 9.999 VIT. El orador de Shiva es la sacerdotisa de Macalania. En la versión International y en las versiones PAL del juego, Shiva Oscura aparecerá como un jefe opcional bastante difícil cuando el grupo intente entrar de nuevo en el Templo de Macalania tras escapar de Bevelle. ''Final Fantasy XI right|thumb|150px|shiva en Final Fantasy XI Shiva appears in Final Fantasy XI as one of the 6 celestial avatars. She represents the ice element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Shiva upon completion of the quest "Trial By Ice." Alternatively, a brave low-level summoner may go on the quest ''Trial Size Trial By Ice and defeat Shiva in a battle alone rather than in a group. She has the highest magic attack of the six celestial avatars in the game thus far, making her merited blood pact "Heavenly Strike" a popular choice. Shiva is also the name of one of the Games Servers. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII thumb|El barco volador Shiva Although not appearing in the game as a summon or otherwise, the blue-skinned figure bound to the Esper Mateus closely resembles Shiva. There is also an airship named Shiva. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|100px Shiva is the rank 3 Water Ranged summon, and costs 20 affinity points to summon. Her normal attack, ''Triple Slap, deals water damage to one foe with three successive hits. Her special, Diamond Dust, deals heavy water damage to all enemies in range, and causes stop. She is one of the unique water types in that she is really an ice-type. Therefore, she is weak to fire instead of thunder. There are two other weaker Yarhi which are also named after Shiva which are Shivan and Shivar. ''Final Fantasy XIII [[Archivo:Untitled-1.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Shiva en ''Final Fantasy XIII]] thumb En Final Fantasy XIII, Shiva aparece como dos hermanas, una de color azul claro con una mancha azul oscuro alrededor del ojo, y la otra de color azul oscuro con una mancha más clara. Estas dos hermanas tienen la capacidad de transformarse en una motocicleta, la cual conduce Snow Villiers. Los nombres de la hermans son Styria y Nix. Styria es de piel azul oscuro, mientras Nix, de color mas claro, es más joven. Snow primero se enfrentará a ellas como jefes, como una prueba para demostrar su fortaleza. ''Final Fantasy Tactics [[Archivo:Shiva_fft.jpg|right|220px|''Shiva de Final Fantasy Tactics]]El oficio Invocador gana esta invocación con el tiempo. Su ataque "fragmentos de hielo glacial" es un gran ataque elemental que se extiende sobre una parte del campo de batalla. Cuesta 24 PM, tiene una velocidad de 25, y las necesidades de 200 PJ para aprender. En la versión de PlayStation, cuando se invoca a Shiva, el invocador a veces dice: "Viento, que se desvanece en el silencio y en la luz, nos da el poder! Shiva!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Archivo:Shiva_fftad.jpg|left|150px|Shiva from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]] A diferencia de sus otras apariciones en la que aparece con un atuendo revelador, esta encarnación de Shiva se muestra en la armadura completa con sólo la parte inferior de su rostro revelado. Esta versión de Shiva blande una espada y un escudo, sin embargo, no los utiliza para atacar. En lugar de eso, ella tiene la espada verticalmente por encima de su cabeza, y lanza un hechizo de hielo. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Like Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Shiva appears once more with her dark blue armor and sword. Similar to Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Shiva does not use her sword to fight but instead raises it to send a flurry of ice shards at the selected foes. The Summoner job can learn the "spell" Shiva through the Serpent Staff. Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Shiva' aparece en Dissidia como una Invocación. Cuando usas a Shiva, "congela" los Brave Points del invocador enemigo, evitando un cambio en el mismo. Shiva puede ser invocado de dos maneras diferentes: automáticamente, lo que la invoca de inmediato cuando el usuario es atacado y se ve su artwork en Final Fantasy VIII, y de forma manual, donde su artwork de Final Fantasy IV. La versión automática de Shiva se puede obtener en la tercera fase de la historia Odyssey Destiny II, y su versión manual puede ser obtenida en la segunda etapa de la historia Odyssey Destiny II. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited [[Archivo:Ffu-shiva.jpg|thumb|right|Shiva en Final ''Fantasy Unlimited]] En el anime Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Shiva hace dos apariciones como una invocación. La tríada de carga del Magun necesaria para convocar a Shiva es: *The cry of the dark spirit, Dark Green! *The one that does not forgive creation, Virgin White! *The one that freezes everything, Ice Blue! Y después dice: "Shine! Summoned Creature! Shiva!" En el audio inglés, la triada de carga cambia: *The cry of a soul without light, Forest Green! (or Moss Green) *The soil that forbids the birth of life, Maiden White! *To freeze all things, Ice Blue! Y sigue diciendo: "Shine! I summon you! Shiva!" Other Appearances ''Chocobo series Shiva appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon, Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, and Chocobo Racing. She appears also as cards in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Itadaki Street'' series Shiva appeared en Itadaki Street Special ay en Itadaki Street Portable. ''The World Ends With You'' right Shiva appears as a pin called Tin Pin Shiva in The World Ends with You. ''Blood of Bahamut [[image:Bloodofbahamut shiva.jpg|thumb|left|Artwork of Shiva in ''Blood of Bahamut.]] Shiva is set to appear as one of the giant monsters in Blood of Bahamut. [de:Shiva Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy III Categoría:Eidolones de Final Fantasy IV Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy V Categoría:Espers de Final Fantasy VI Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Guardianes de la Fuerza Categoría:Eidolons de Final Fantasy IX Categoría:Eones Categoría:Artículos con Videos Categoría:Invocaciones de Final Fantasy XIII